Un mari presque parfait
by FifiLapin
Summary: Lorsque Bella découvre les vrais activités de son mari, elle prend peur et s'en vas. Elle lui manque et Edward fais tout pour la retrouver. Comment reconstruire un couple dans un milieu ou se rencontre les plus haut crimes ?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction. Je n'abandonne pas l'amour explosif mais j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs donc je vais réécrire cette fiction. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce début de fiction !

Fifilapin3

Je rentre de mon travail. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée de mon appartement et m'engouffre dedans. C'est une journée difficile. Les clients au restaurant ou je travaille n'ont pas étés tendre avec moi aujourd'hui. Je rentre dans ma chambre et me déshabille. J'enfile mon débardeur et reste en culotte. J'attrape un paquet de chips et m'allonge.

Je suis épuisée et heureuse d'être enfin sur mon canapé. La chaleur de la couverture dans laquelle je suis enroulée me réconforte. J'allume ma télé et m'endors presque aussitôt, fatiguée par ma grossesse de maintenant cinq mois.

Ma nuit est peuplé de cauchemars. Je revis le moment où j'ai découvert qu'Edward trainait dans la mafia. C'est son garde du corps qui me l'a appris. Edward était, je croyais, un homme d'affaire important. Mais il est en réalité un tout autre homme. C'est le parrain de la mafia, le capo. Il m'avait menti. Je ressentais à nouveau, durant ce rêve, ma douleur en l'apprenant. Puis ma peur de le revoir. Je revois aussi mon départ précipité. Lorsque j'ai fait ma valise à toute vitesse et que j'ai pris le premier vol pour l'autre bout du continent.

Je suis réveillé en pleine nuit. J'ai tellement soif que celle-ci m'a sorti de mon sommeil. Je bouge pour me lever mais je sens quelque chose qui me retient. Un bras!

La main me tient au niveau du cou et sur le haut de mes seins. Je bouge un peu plus et elle se bloque. Les muscles de l'inconnu se contractent. Je me retourne. C'est lui. Edward Cullen, mon mari que j'ai quitté du jour au lendemain en découvrant ses affaires pas nettes. Il me regarde et le peu de lumière me permet comme même de voir ses traits et son sourire. Son visage à quelque centimètre du mien m'effraie. Je me débats mais il me retient fermement. Je veux juste qu'il ne découvre pas que je suis enceinte. C'est ce qu'il voulait à tout prix.

Il continue de me regarder mais ne parle pas. Il essaye de m'embrasser mais je le retiens. Il s'énerve et me plaque violement contre le canapé. Il m'a poussé durement et son ventre est entré en contact avec le mien. Je cris de douleur quand il appuie dessus. Edward écarquille les yeux et se redresse rapidement. Le choc de la découverte de ma grossesse se lit dans ses yeux.

"-Comment ?"

Les larmes sortent toute seuls et je détourne la tête et il recommence à hurler:

"-Il est de qui ? De qui est ce bébé ? Pourquoi tu es partie ? Réponds ? Isabella !"

Je me souviens que lorsqu'il utilisait mon prénom en entier c'était pendant nos disputes. Lorsqu'il était vraiment en colère.

"-De...de...de toi Edward il est de toi.

-Pourquoi tu es partie Bella pourquoi tu m'as quitté ma chérie je t'aime."

Il me prend dans ses bras. Il s'approche de mon ventre. Et me caresse le ventre.

"-Bella reste et ne pars plus. J'ai mis tellement de temps à te retrouver. Bella tu es à moi ne pars pas. Pourquoi?"

Je respire difficilement et lui réponds tremblante:

"-Edward, je...je...je sais tout."

Il se fige. Et se relève. Il m'attrape le bras et me relève de force. J'essaye de le faire lâcher mais il me tient fermement. Il m'entraîne dehors.

"-Beaucoup de chose vont changer Isabella."

Et il me pousse dans sa voiture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Le calme avant la tempête.**

Voilà deux heures qu'Edward m'a ramenée à notre ancien domicile. Il m'a déposée dans notre ancienne chambre et m'a ordonné de rester assise avant qu'il revienne. J'ai d'abord essayé de sortir mais elle est fermée à clef. Alors je suis là à attendre sur le lit, l'horloge m'indique qu'il est deux du matin passé. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes et je peine à rester éveillée. Mon corps s'allonge de lui-même sur le lit et je retrouve la douceur du matelas. Mon lit à mon appartement n'est pas aussi confortable. Je retrouve le luxe de la maison. Mais je ne le vois plus comme avant. Il n'a pas gagné cet argent légalement. Je le sais.

A peine mes yeux fermés et mon corps allongé je sombre dans l'inconscience.

J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant. Un petit bébé, une fille, un garçon qu'importe. Je ne voyais pas mon futur sans enfants. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Edward et que notre relation devint plus sérieuse, je m'imaginais avec un ventre plein et rond portant son enfant. Je ne m'imagine plus, je le suis. Mais les choses ont changés et rien n'est parfait. Edward n'est pas le gentil business man qui travaillait beaucoup pour assurer mon-notre bien-être. Il est encore moins le parfait mari qui me promettait la lune en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je sors de mes songes lorsqu'Edward me rejoins dans le lit et ensemble, blottit l'un contre l'autre, nous finissons la nuit. Le silence règne dans la chambre alors qu'Edward caresse amoureusement mon ventre et dépose de léger baisé sur celui-ci. Ce moment de tendresse ne me fait pas oublier ses activités et ses mensonges. Je ne l'oublierais jamais et je lui en veux de m'avoir forcée à quitter mon appartement. Edward soupire et pose sa tête à côté de mon ventre.

"-Bella ne t'en va plus jamais."

Sa voix se fait menaçante et je lui en veut encore plus. Il n'a pas le droit de me forcer de rester. Je suis libre de mes mouvements. Même si je tiens à lui je ne veux pas rester auprès de lui et de ses mensonges.

Pour l'instant.

"-Bella, s'il te plait parle-moi. Je t'aime comme un fou. Parle-moi.

-Je ne veut plus que tu me mente et que tu me force à faire quoi que ce soit."

Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi et il me chuchote à l'oreille:

"-Tu m'appartient Bella. Si je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose alors tu ne le feras pas et si je ne veux pas te parler de mes affaires c'est mon droit.

-Alors je m'enfuirais.

-Je te rattraperais.

-Je veut être libre."

Il grommelle et me lève du lit il m'entraîne à travers la maison ma main dans la sienne. Il reste prudent avec mon ventre. Nous arrivons enfin à son bureau. Avant ma fugue c'était la seule pièce interdite d'accès. Il disait avoir beaucoup de dossier mal rangés et qu'il n'est pas agréable d'y rentrer. Il ouvre la porte doucement et m'entraîne à l'intérieur. Il ferme la porte derrière moi et se place sur sa chaise de bureau. Son regard sur moi est pesant alors que je me dirige vers une étagère sur la droite. J'observe les dossiers et les papiers posés soigneusement dessus. Ma main s'apprête à ouvrir un tiroir.

"-Non ne l'ouvre pas. Tu n'apprécieras pas.

Je l'ignore et ouvre le tiroir d'un coup sec. Un flingue noir est posé dans un étui en velour. L'arme est ornée d'un crosse en or avec les initiales E.C. C'est son arme. Je tends ma main pour le toucher mais Edward arrive derrière moi et le referme en s'emparant délicatement de mes doigts. Il me retourne et me plaque contre l'étagère. Sa tête descend le long de mon flanc pour se poser contre mon ventre. Je sens son oreille contre la peau nue de mon ventre.

"-Tu es si belle, si sexy, si attirante, si douce, si enceinte."

Il embrasse mon ventre et se relève. Il est l'heure du petit-déjeuner et mon ventre le sait.

"-Viens manger Bella."

Nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine et il me sert un copieux déjeuner. Mon ventre repus et lui aussi il lance la conversation.

"-C'est garçon ou une fille ? Enfin as-tu fait une échographie?"

Comment répondre à cela ?

"Je ne voulais pas que tu retrouves alors je n'ai pas fait d'échographie.

-Oh"

Son regard est triste si triste que je détourne la tête et fixe le sol.

"-Je vais prendre rendez-vous pour demain. Je veux savoir si tout va bien."

Il se lève et m'emmène vers la douche. Nous entrons ensemble dans l'immense cabine de douche. Il me lave le corps et plus particulièrement le ventre. Je frissonne lorsque sa main passe au-dessus de mon intimité. Il sourit face à ma réaction. Et continue d'appuyer son regard me dit qu'une longue nuit d'amour nous attends. C'est en quelque sorte le calme avant la tempête.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard car j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes de connexion alors bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas la review J'accepte toutes les critiques. Merci à celles qui en ont déjà envoyer.

Bisous.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde ! Vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé pour ce retard. Internet n'a pas beaucoup marché chez moi ces derniers temps alors il était impossible de me connecter pour poster. Excusez-moi vraiment. Je peut vous que je ne suis pas du tout contente de ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de tout corriger. Dites-moi tout.

**Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs**

Le soleil caressant ma peau nue me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux et m'éveille difficilement. Ma tête est posée contre le torse d'Edward. Je sens à sa respiration qu'il est réveillé. Sa main caresse mes cheveux et il arbore un sourire satisfait. Il dépose un baiser sur le haut de ma tête et resserre ses bras autour de moi. Je me détache de lui et m'assois en tailleur devant lui. Nous passons au moins dix minutes à nous fixer. Son regard transperçant d'un vert magnifique me captive comme à notre première rencontre.

_Flash-Back_

Je marchais dans les rues trempées par la pluie de New York en courant pour arriver à mon travail. Je ne suis pas en retard mais il ne vaut mieux pas que je traîne. Mon éditeur ne serait pas content. Je m'engouffre dans un taxi sur le bord de la route. Le chauffeur se retourne et me dis que ce taxi est réservé.

"-Quoi ? Pourquoi il serait réservé ? Le panneau à l'arrière indiquait libre! "

Il soupira.

"-Mademoiselle mon client n'apprécierait pas de vous voir dans son taxi lorsqu'il arrivera, s'il vous plait veuillez partir.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible vous ne pouvez pas me laisser là alors qu'il pleut des cordes à l'extérieur. Le taxi est assez grand pour deux. Votre client n'est pas obèse comme même ? Il ne prend pas toute la place."

Les taxis ne sont pas exclusifs aux plus fortunés. Le chauffeur allait me répondre mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un homme en costume gris s'engouffra dedans. Un frisson m'empara et l'odeur de cette homme était si agréable.

"-Société Cullen Corp."

Il eut un grand silence. Le chauffeur se retourna vers moi.

"-Mademoiselle s'il vous plait."

L'homme à ma gauche se retourna et me fixa intrigué.

"-Non je suis désolé mais je ne bougerais pas du taxi, vous n'avez pas l'exclusivité des taxis je suis désolé s'il était réservé mais j'étais là avant."

Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, ce qu'il allait faire je continua.

"-Et puis ou va on comme ça ? Pourquoi ce devrait être les plus riches à tout avoir tout de suite ! Nous aussi on a le droit à accéder rapidement aux taxis sans attendre des heures sous la pluie ! Il y en marre de devoir toujours céder aux plus aisé, sous prétexte d'avoir de l'argent vous avez la priorité ! Non mais ça ne va..."

Il avait plaqué sa main sur ma bouche m'empêchant de démarrer. Gardant sa main ainsi alors que mon visage exprimait mon choc il demanda au conducteur de démarrer vers sa société puis lui ordonna qu'après ce trajet il me conduira chez moi. La voiture avança et la cloison entre le siège du conducteur et nos sièges s'abaissa. L'atmosphère était de suite plus intime.

Je fus captivée par son puissant regard vert émeraude. Ses yeux avaient agrippé les miens avec une telle force. Je m'y perdis dedans. Si…beaux, si magnifiques, si puissants. Ils sont parfaits.

L'homme enleva enfin la main. Je tourne la tête, boudeuse.

"-Mademoiselle ?"

Je soupira bruyamment.

"-Oh allez ne faites pas la tête. Je voulais juste ne pas perdre de temps dans cette rue peu sure. Ne m'en voulez pas.

-Laissez-moi descendre.

-Non

-Laissez-moi descendre ou j'appelle au secours."

Ce fut son tour de soupirer. Il s'appuya contre sa vitre face à moi alors que je tournai la tête. Il maintint sa position durant dix minutes. Au bout de ses dix minutes je sentis sa main tortiller une mèche de cheveux. Je ne sus pas pourquoi mon corps réagissa ainsi mais je fermis les yeux et soupira de bien-être. C'était comme si nos corps s'attirait par une force mystérieuse. Il passa ses mains sur le bord de mon visage et frôla ma peau du bout des doigts délicatement. Après un deuxième soupir de ma part il rapprocha son corps du mien et son torse touchait mon dos. Il descendit sa main le long de mon buste et la remonta pour se poser sur mon entre-jambe. Il appuya légèrement dessus.

J'aurais dû le repousser mais je ne l'ait pas fait. Pourquoi ai-je autoriser un inconnu à me toucher de manière aussi intime. Il me regarda et m'interrogea silencieusement. Je lui donnai mon autorisation en hochant la tête.

Il déposa alors un baiser tendre et délicat sur mes lèvres. Puis le baiser devint plus passionné et vif. Nos langues dansaient un ballet enflammé. Nos mains caressaient sur le corps de l'autre. Je parcourais son torse des paumes de mains découvrant sa délicieuse musculature si parfaite. Sa bouche se baladait le long de mon cou.

"-Changement de direction. Chez moi s'il vous plait."

Au diable mon boulot et bonjour à l'après-midi de sexe avec un inconnu.

Arrivé chez lui, dans un grand appartement des plus luxueux, il m'attrapa et me porta jusqu'a son lit confortable comme une jeune mariée. Les caresses et les baisers étaient partout. Il commença a malaxer mes seins tendu pour lui et les pris dans sa bouche. Il me fit ressentir tellement de plaisir. Alors sa tête descendit entre mes jambes. Ma bouche formât un "Oh" choqué lorsqu'il passa sa langue. Je n'avais jamais pratiqué cette caresse mais je pus dire que c'était magique. Il continua jusqu'à ma jouissance. Je gémissais assez fort pour que les voisins m'entendent et son sourire satisfait m'excita. Ce fut à mon tour de lui faire plaisir. Je le fis descendre du lit et je m'agroupissât devant lui alors qu'il était debout. Je pris son sexe en entier dans ma bouche et lui procura des sensations de plaisir grâce à ma bouche. Il cria et se délivra en moi. Une fois tout avalé il me prit et me déposa contre sa commode. Nous fîmes l'amour si fortement et ce fut la première fois que je ressentais autant de plaisir. Notre étreinte charnelle fut inoubliable.

La nuit aussi nous la passâmes ensemble.

Ce fut une longue série de diners et de sorties qui nous fîmes sortir ensembles, habiter ensembles et enfin nous marier. Pour ses beaux yeux.

_Fin Flash-Back_

Ceci nous fîmes arriver ici. Dans cette situation peu agréable comparer à notre première nuit. Une larme roule sur ma joue et Edward la saisi entre ses doigts et me serre contre lui en chuchotant :

"-Pardonne-moi mon amour. Pardonne-moi de te faire souffrire ainsi."


End file.
